Sesshoumaru's Promise
by Uial Rauko
Summary: A silver haired demon made a promise to a child Kagome, memories that Kagome can't remember all of a sudden are appearing in her head...
1. Inuyasha!

A sigh passed Kagomes pale pink lips as she went over in her mind why she was pouting in the future again. _'Inuyasha-baka...'_ she though slightly annoyed. _'I've got a life here to ya know!'_ An angry look passing over her features as she huffed. Those blue eyes, grey and stormy.

She was on her way to school, in her fifth new outfit this month! The rest were being washed or were in the trash, ruined from hard shard hunting. One of Kagomes friends, Eri made her way up to Kagome, noticing something was wrong with her friend.

_"What'sa matter Kagome?"_ She asked putting a hand on her shoulder. _"You don't feel sick do you? If you do maybe you should go home. Oh! Did something happen to interrupt your date with Hojo last night and that's why you look so upset?!" _

_"Nothing's wrong,"_ Kagome said softly. _"No nothing interrupted the date Eri. I just feel off today, that's all."_

She gave her worried friend a warm forced smile, and that seemed to satisfy her. She went through the rest of the day, silent. Answering any questions flatly, when asked to her, by teachers or her friends.

On her way home from school that day, she started to wonder if Inuyasha was going to come to get her this time, it had already been six days, then she felt a demonic presence. Slipping into a defensive stance learned from Sango in their years of hunting shards she waited. Inuyasha dropped before her, and her stance slackened and eased back to normal, and she started to walk again.

_"Kagome..."_ Inuyasha looked so tired, and he sounded it too! Kagomes heart melted and any anger she had faded.

_"Yes Inuyasha?"_ She asked, _'Poor 'Yasha.'_ She thought sadly.

_"Are you still mad at me? Because if you are... then I understand... I'd be mad too," _he asked her, sounding so vulnerable to her ears. She didn't realize his words had been murmured, and she shouldn't have been able to hear them.

_"No, I'm not mad Inuyasha," _she said giving him a smile, although it was small and sad.

_"Kagome... I-I-I... I'm sorry..." _He said finally, looking down and away from Kagome.

_"You're forgiven!" _Kagome said smiling warmly to him now. _"Let's go home! The future smells funny!" _

Kagome took off running for the shire, laughing at the dumb look Inuyasha had on his face. He blinked, shook his head, and then chased Kagome scooping her up into his arms once he reached her, and scaling the Shrine steps in a single bound. Setting her down at the top and letting her get whatever it was she wanted from her house.

When she came back out moment's later, Inuyasha took her big blue pack from her, she'd changed from her yellow bag, growing up some and wanted a blue one. They walked side by side to the well, in companionable silence. Then they jumped onto the wells rim, stood there, looked at each other and Kagome smiled, Inuyasha grunted, and they jumped into the well.

This would be an adventure and a memory, neither would soon forget.

* * *

Okay, I had to go through and double-space everything cause it was all bunched together. So this is the revised version! Please vote on who you think it should be

Sess/Kag

or

Inu/Kag!

Ja matte!


	2. Dark Dreams

_Dreaming. She was dreaming and she knew it. But this dream still scared her. The fear of what she seeing being real._

_Her dream was her, and she was watching a fight between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She saw a little girl, running into the path of one of Inuyasha's attacks in attempt to reach Sesshoumaru. The image twisted suddenly, sickeningly and it was she who was running towards an older man. Only, she was a kid!_

_The older man she was running for looked like someone she knew, someone she remembered... Toshi... his name, she couldn't remember it all, but it started as out Toshi, she knew that. Toshi was fighting a man with silver hair looking like someone she knew. Like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha together... Inutaisho! She was seeing the half-brothers father!_

_She was, well the little girl that looked a lot like her was running for Toshi. Right into a blast of Inutaisho's, a boy who looked strikingly like Sesshoumaru ran for her, passing the attack and scooping her up, jumping out of the way of the blast. Toshi jumped out of the way and the fight moved away from the two children._

_Suddenly, she was looking into Sesshoumaru's golden panicked eyes._

'_You aren't safe here... you hafta leave!' She heard his voice, so young and vulnerable._

_He was about to speak again when-_

"_KAGOME!" _Yelled Inuyasha, her dream broken and dragging her into reality.

"_Sesshoumaru?"_ She asked groggily, knowing only at first that she looked up into golden eyes like those from her dream.

"_Sesshoumaru?! Get up, wench! He's coming how'd you know?!" _He yelled at her, hurt and angry that she had said his hated brother's name.

Sitting up she glowered at Inuyasha. Then she pushed herself to her feet, and once standing she changed from her pajama's to her school uniform right in front of Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango. Miroku enjoyed the show, watching Kagome, and getting a rather firm smack on the head from both Sango's hiraikotsu and Inuyasha's fist.

"_Pervert!"_ Yelled Sango, glaring at the now unconscious monk.

Gathering up her things, she started to huff, walking away from Inuyasha and the others. Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku, once he woke up, followed slowly unsure.

"_Wrong way Lady Kagome... Lord Sesshoumaru is that way,"_ he called to her, rubbing his head. _"We want to head away from him?" _He asked unsure.

"_I have to talk to him,"_ she said simply, _'I need to find out if that dream was true... because I have a bad feeling about it...'_ she finished in her mind.

Looking over her shoulder to check on them she noticed Inuyasha, standing where he had been a moment ago, but what angered her was that Kikyou was standing right beside him, holding his arm.

'_How annoying! When did that stupid corpse get here?!'_ She yelled in her mind, becoming even angrier, moving even more quickly away from Inuyasha and his dead love.

Sesshoumaru's Camp

From where he stood, nearly a half a mile away from the Inuyasha group, he could feel Kagome's anger. As could Ah-Un, and Jaken. Rin was oblivious picking flowers and enjoying herself. Jaken was confused as to whose power it was, Ah-Un hovering around Rin protectively.

Sesshoumaru's lips curved up just the barest bit as he remember Kagome, the same fiery headstrong girl she had been those sixty long years ago. Rin reminded them of her. How much they missed and loved her.

"_Stay with Rin, Jaken,"_ he ordered in his cold monotone.

Walking away from them, then running toward the presence that was distinctly Kagome. Heiress to the South.

Kagome was pissed, everyone even Miroku backed off from messing with her. Almost everything was dead silent, and Kagome stopped walking.

"_How dare he?!"_ She yelled stamping her right foot, and fisting her hands angrily at her sides.

"_What has my baka of a brother done now?"_ Came the silky smooth voice of Sesshoumaru, as he appeared behind her, a thin silver brow raised.

"_Only gone with the clay bitch and called me wench again!"_ She yelled turning to look at Sesshoumaru, with furious eyes.

The other silent as they watched in horror as Kagome literally yelled at the Western Lord, who stood there stoically in all his cold glory.

The high cheekbones accentuated by those twin maroon stripes on each cheek. The blue crescent moon highlighting his brow. Bright golden eyes, so like and yet so different from Inuyasha's equally golden orbs. So much more intense and deeper then Inuyasha's would ever be. His long silver hair like a crown, framing his pale face.

White haori hugging his muscular chest, the blood print standing out sharply. The spiked armor standing proudly protecting his chest and heart. Kagome's eyes traced the long fluffy mane that fell down over his right shoulder. His clawed hands, the maroon stripes on his wrist showing the venom that danced within his claws.

'_Wait... hands?!'_ Kagomes eyes widened and a thread of terror danced through her.

"_I see you've noticed I have both my hands, human. This, Sesshoumaru no longer needs to use lowly demon and human appendages."_

"_How... wa... when?!"_ She said backing away, her anger replaced by fear. Sesshoumaru frowned at the fear he could smell, and Kagome noticing the frown was confused.

"_Hiraikotsu!"_ Yelled the voice of Sango, her giant bone boomerang thrown at Sesshoumaru, who jumped easily out of the way. A wide eyed Kagome now in the boomerangs path.

She closed her eyes, waiting to be sliced in half.

Squawk!

A loud sound from Jaken as the toad demon jumped into the path of the boomerang blocking it from Kagome.

"_Oh!"_ A cry from Kagome as she rushed to the side of the toad demon, kneeling beside him, as Sesshoumaru looked on in surprise.

A flashback hit Kagome hard. _She was little, playing dress up with Jaken, Sesshoumaru holding him down, the two of them laughing._

A second flashback. _Kagome as a child kneeling over Jaken, Sesshoumaru poking him and asking in his sweet childish voice if he was dead._

The Western Lord watched Kagome's distant eyes, and wondered at what the priestess was seeing. The waking toad only catching a glimpse of her before she fainted.

Sango, Shippo, and Kirara ran to get Inuyasha, while Miroku stayed to watch and make sure Kagome wasn't killed. Sesshoumaru walked over to kneel beside Kagome. A now awake Jaken stood and looked down at the unconscious Kagome.

"_Did this unworthy Jaken not stop the slayers attack?"_ the old demon asked.

"_She fainted. Get Ah-Un,"_ he ordered, and Jaken scrambled to comply to his wishes.

Jaken nodded and ran off to go get the hiding Rin, and then get Ah-Un and bring him to Sesshoumaru as fast as possible. Sesshoumaru listened until he could no longer hear his servant's footsteps, but he looked up hearing steps of another.

"_Move Western Lord, my reincarnation is weak she will die by my hands,"_ the cold emotionless voice of Kikyou spoke out to him, as she walked from the brush.

* * *

Yup, I had to go through and double space this one too. ; I never pay attention to things like this at first. OH! And Inuyasha isn't mine! -Cries- I wish he was but he's not.

Read and Reveiw, and don't forget to vote! Ja matte!

Sess/Kag

or

Inu/ Kag


	3. Kagome's Death, Sesshoumaru's Captive

"_I will not move undead miko. You cannot make this, Sesshoumaru move."_

"_Sesshoumaru!!"_ Came Inuyasha's infuriated yell. The half-breed bursting through the same area of brush that the dead priestess had.

"_Kagome!"_ Yelled little Shippo, who was desperately clinging to Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha had other plans for Shippo though, picking him off his shoulder, he threw him at Miroku, who thankfully caught him. None but Sesshoumaru noticed the girl behind him was starting to regain consciousness.

"_Huh... what?"_ She murmured softly, as Sesshoumaru listened to the sweet voice only he could hear over the entire ruckus Inuyasha was making.

Stormy grey hues fluttered open, and Kagome slowly sat up, holding her head. Another groan, as she looked around, still holding her head almost like it hurt her. Seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou her eyes widened and she suppressed a growl, which surprised her. Because well, humans don't growl!

Kikyou was soon forgotten as Inuyasha watched Kagome sit up and look around. He glared at his hated half-brother, and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. He rushed forward to Sesshoumaru, blindly swinging, mostly swinging in a rage. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, unsheathed the Tokijin and proceeded to block all of Inuyasha's pathetic attempts at attacking him cleanly.

"_Inuyasha! Si-"_ Kagome began, but her voice was cut off by a sharp intake of breath, and a weak cry. A gurgling cough and everyone looked on in horror. Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un arriving at this moment, and staring at the scene with surprised frightened eyes.

"_Lady Kagome!"_ (Miroku)

"_Kagome!"_ (Sango)

"_Mama!" _(Shippo)

"_Onee-san!"_ (Rin)

All the yells coming from Inuyasha and Kagomes companions, as well as one from Rin, the ward of Sesshoumaru's. They all heard the sickening sound of a body impacting upon the ground.

Sesshoumaru was the first to turn, catching sight of Kagome laying motionless on the ground, then Inuyasha turned, he caught sight of Kikyou lowering her bow. Kagome lay on her side, her eyes closed, and arrow protruding from her chest. Laying in a pool of her own blood, a small pool that was slowly growing larger.

Inuyasha couldn't move. Kikyou killed Kagome. With a heart wrenching yell, her dropped the Tetsusaiga and rushed for Kikyou, who looked so surprised. Calling her Soul Stealers to take her away seconds before Inuyasha had a chance to reach her.

"_That girl truly does mean more to you then I do... you'd kill me... because of her, Inuyasha?"_ Kikyou said, her dead voice radiating something like sadness.

Inuyasha watched Kikyou fly away on her Soul Stealers, pure rage filling him. How could she, something dead, rip a happy thriving living soul from this world so coldly? She was dark and tainted, and had been in life as well, he was just to blind to see it. He turned away from the direction Kikyou had gone, and looked instead to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru had removed the arrow, growling at anyone who came to close. Even Rin. He had also long since sheathed the Tokijin and unsheathed the Tensaiga. He lifted the blade, and slashed it across Kagome's chest. Inuyasha opened his mouth to spew curses at him for harming one of the dead further. When, he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Kagome gasped, and coughed.

Sesshoumaru sheathed the Tensaiga, and knelt down beside Kagome, lifting her carefully into his arms. He looked down at the girl, and surprised her with the barest hint of a smile. _'You, Kagome, are no ones reincarnation...'_ he thought looking into her blue hues that were full of recognition and remembrance. She slumped against his chest, and sighed closing her eyes and slipping back into blissful unconsciousness.

"_Put. Her. Down,"_ Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

"_No, I shall not. Obviously you cannot protect her from the undead bitch. So I shall_," with that said, Sesshoumaru turned. He walked to where Jaken was staring speechless, and Rin was asking what happened to Onee-san why the man with cute ears let the evil lady hurt her, and Ah-Un was trying to nuzzle at Kagome. Sesshoumaru's growl silenced Rin, stopped Ah-Un's antics and caused Jaken to squawk.

Sesshoumaru, Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken left the Inu-taichi standing there, watching them leave...

Speechless.

The ground was really really soft, almost kind of fluffy. _'Wait a minute... fluffy?'_ Slowly Kagome began to awaken. He eyes twitched in her restlessness, and slowly the blue orbs opened. Still half asleep as she was, he watched over her. But only because she had a death grip on his shirt, which also explained why he had his mane wrapped around her to keep her warm, right?

Blinking her eyes some, the dark lashes kissing her cheeks Kagome looked up meeting the striking orbs of gold. Inuyasha was holding her that thought made her smile. The fuzziness in her head, and her vision slowly started to clear. She started to take in the markings she could see on Inuyasha's face also.

'_Wait a second... Inuyasha doesn't have-'_

"_Sesshoumaru!"_ She yelped in surprise, and let go of his shirt like it burned. Scrambling back and away from him, until her back hit a wall.

Sesshoumaru felt a great pain in his chest, when he again caught the scent of her fear. He looked closely at her face, for the look of recognition he had seen there before, only to find it gone. It pained him, to the point of physical pain to know she had forgotten.

"_If you think you're going to get the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha, just because you kidnapped me you got another thing coming! He doesn't need me anymore, he has... her,"_ her face showed hurt, but her voice was bitter. Full of anger, and pain. Sesshoumaru heard the pain in her voice the thought of Inuyasha gave her.

_"So... you think this, Sesshoumaru would stoup low enough to steal for the Tetsusaiga?" _He asked, watching the untrained preistess' reaction.

Kagome thought about it a moment, and then deciding that she was safe for the time, she relaxed. Sesshoumaru nearly smiled when he noted the scent of her fear lessening.

"_So what are you going to do with me then you egotistical jerk?!" _Kagome yelled. She was starting to get angry, now that she thought about her situation a little more.

First, he invades her dreams, and now! Now, he has to kidnap her from her friends!

"_This Sesshoumaru owes you no explanation human. Though I suppose I shall give you one. The half-breed couldn't protect you from the woman of death, dirt, and bones, so I shall. Now, wench stop your babbling and follow Jaken. He will show you to the room you will be staying in during the duration of your stay in my home," _he waved a clawed hand dismissing her.

Kagome then realized they were in a castle of some sort, though at the moment she was in the study with Sesshoumaru, and Jaken was behind her. She could hear him moving around, she blinked noticing what he called her. Her anger soared.

"_Wench..." she said softly, her voice full of anger. "My name is Kagome! Kah-Goh-Meh! Not wench, bitch, miko, or girl! Get that through your thick skull Fluffy Boy! Do I have to get a nametag so you'll remember it or something!? And do you always have to say 'This Sesshoumaru'?! It gets really annoying you know!"_

By the time she finished her rant, she was panting and her rational mind was slowly seeping back. Suddenly a thread of terror ran threw her as she watched the motionless Sesshoumaru. _'Oops... might not have been the best idea yelling at him like that. Stupid, stupid, stupid Kagome!'_

'_Fluffy boy...?'_ Sesshoumaru was blinking, in a rather comical way as he couldn't get past the fact she called him 'Fluffy Boy'. He even had momentarily forgotten she was yelling at him.

"_Come, Lady Kagome, this unworthy Jaken will show you to your rooms. While Milord surveys his land for that flea-bitten Inuyasha,"_ Jaken looked up at the now surprised and speechless Kagome.

Nodding mutely, Kagome followed Jaken like an obedient child, to surprised to do much else.

* * *

I know, my chapters are so short! I'm sorry! They'll slowly start to get longer... I think. Anyways this is for my reveiwers! Thank you so much for reveiwing!

So far its

Sess/Kag- 2

Inu/Kag- 2

They're tied, it isn't helping x.o

Keep voting, and reveiwing. Thanks, lots of Love, Ja matte!


	4. Memories and Children

Mild amusement flickered across Sesshoumaru's features as he watched Kagome and Jaken waddle off down the hall. Shaking his head some he walked to the only desk that was within the study and sat down. Lifting up some papers, and staring at them blankly. He had almost been surprised when Jaken called her, Lady Kagome. A slight smile and he just shook his head some.

"_Tea,"_ he called through the shoji screen where a servant had been kneeling waiting for orders.

The cheetah demoness came back moments later with his tea, setting it down on the table beside him, she bowed the left. To attend to her other duties now that her Lord had been served.

Picking up his tea, he took a sip and leaned back in his chair in a very unlordly position and let him memories was over his mind. Remembering a time when both he and Kagome were small and they did everything together.

_He was being forced to go to a Ball. His beloved mother was making him, and he could never say no to her. The Southern Lord was holding the ball to celebrate the one year birthday of his 'son'._

_His mother had said it would be good for him, he could make 'friends' and have a good strong ally. Reluctantly he dressed in an exquisite kimono. The formal kimono much like the normal one he wore every day._

"_Come on Sesshou!" Came the silk smooth voice of his mother on the other side of the door._

"_Coming Mother! I'm coming," He called back, moments later opening the door and stepping out. The young prince looked about six or seven in human years. His hair reached his mid back, and his markings were dim and light having not yet darkened with age._

_Bright golden eyes were kind and so-_

"_Sesshoumaru-sama!" _Broken from his memories, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes just as a little girl with a messy ponytail on the side of her head ran in. Followed of course by a noisy Jaken.

"_Yes Rin?" _Came the normal emotionless reply.

"_Rin wants to see pretty Onee-san! But Toad-face won't let her!" _The little girl whined.

Sesshoumaru looked into the girls big brown eyes and wanted to sigh. She was nothing like Kagome, she was to submissive and only held Kagome's love for flowers and Ah-Un.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, I told the little human brat that the Lady was sleeping, but she wont listen to me!" _Jaken yelped panting.

"_Go and check on Kagome, and take Rin with you."_

Jaken nodded, and then stepped out with the happy bouncing girl behind him. Sesshoumaru leaned back into his chair again, and started to work.

Elsewhere in the Castle

Thrashing in her sleep, Kagome dreamed.

_She was in a black space, being held by that demon from before, Toshi. She was looking up into his face, confused and unsure. He was oddly fimilair to her. She heard the voices, but couldn't connect them to the faces._

"_War is coming to our lands, Daughter, the West is fighting with the North against us."_

"_But why, Daddy? I thought Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho were out friends," that was her voice, she noticed faintly._

_Blackness now surrounded her. She was just a child floating in the air. She looked different from her faintest memories of herself. She was wearing a dark blue kimono, silver fish sewn into it. Her eyes a bright blue, mixed with a bit of green and silver. Two stripes, both a very light blue under each eye. A pink orb on her forehead between locks of her hair._

'_An orb?' She thought confused. Looking critically at her young self, hearing laughter, she turned away from the echoing world of black. When she turned the scene that met her was an innocent one. Suddenly she was standing in a grassy field, watching two children play._

_A boy, with silver hair was running from her, laughing, and a girl who looked about three chasing him._

"_Come on Kago! I bet you can't catch me!" The young Sesshoumaru called._

"_Yes I can!" She called back to him, laughing. _

_A woman with purely white hair, watched them and a distance away a man, Inutaisho also watched. With him a beautiful woman, with raven hair holding a silver haired baby, the puppy ears twitching on his head giving Kagome a good idea who the woman was. And who the baby was also._

_Sesshoumaru's mother laughed, and joined in their game. But even the children could see the pain seeing her love with another woman in her visage._

Before she could pay any more attention to the scene, a sudden weight on her stomach stirred her into the world of the living. Slowly her blue eyes opened, almost expecting to meet the golden eyes of a child Sesshoumaru. Instead they met chocolate brown eyes, the eyes of a little girl, of Rin.

"_Rin! Get off Lady Kagome! She's sleeping!" _Jaken yelled waving around his staff in panic.

Kagome sat up slowly, causing Jaken to yell more, lifting Rin from her stomach and setting her in her lap instead.

"_Onee-san is awake! Rin was so worried Onee-san wasn't going to wake up!"_ The overly happy child bouncing in Kagome's lap.

"_Rin... Rin calm down... I just woke up, I'm not ready for the hyper kid yet," _she said with a warm smile given to the little girl. Her voice soft.

"_Go with Jaken to the garden, Rin."_

That smooth sexy voice caused Kagome to shiver. Turning her gaze from the beaming child's face to Sesshoumaru's. Rin jumping up from Kagome's lap to run toward Sesshoumaru yelling 'Sesshoumaru-sama', before she ran out of the room to find Jaken. Her footsteps soon lost to Kagome's ears mere moments later. She watched with a tightening throat as Sesshoumaru closed the door to her room, then locked it with a click.

Blue met gold in a bright clash as Sesshoumaru looked at her. His eyes were surprisingly soft, which caused some of Kagome's tension to lift. She felt a little more softly toward him, seeing the gentleness in his eyes. A gentleness she had only seen in her dreams.

"_Kagome..."_ his voice had a pleading note to it, and his expression for once was unguarded and vulnerable.

He was pleading with her. The Taiyoukai of the West was pleading with her! But for what, she had no idea. She looked confused, and he was lost. His only friend back after sixty oddly long years, and she didn't even remember him!

Cursing himself, he suddenly remembered why. He was furious inside, that he forgot about it. Forgot about the spell, the one he himself had cast.

"_Would you like to tell me why I am here, Sesshoumaru?" _She spoke softly again, watching him. Knowing he could hear her, and ripping him from his thoughts.

His features and eyes became once more hard and cold. His voice that controlled monotone, _"This, Sesshoumaru, does not have to explain himself to you wench."_

"_Wench... wench?! We're gone over this! I'm Kagome! KAH-GOH-MEH! Get it right Fluffy Boy!"_

Wincing at the high pitch of her voice he growled. His eyes turned pink in rage, before he caught another glance at her face. He immedently relaxed out of his anger. She looked so adorable with the flush of pink on her cheeks, her hands fisted and her eyes narrowed some. Like an angry little kid, he mused. She was to cute to anger him at all, though in all rights he should have been infuriated.

"_Stay in this room, until you are sent for... Kah-Goh-Meh."_

Walking out, Sesshoumaru locked the door behind him, so he knew that she wouldn't leave him. Sighing, and laying back down on the bed, she snuggled under the covers. Before the world turned black, she could have sworn she heard the soft whimper of a puppy, in pain.

Her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed, and darkness consumed her.

So cold, she was so very cold looking out into the pure blackness that was slowly starting to consume her through her dreams.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm so glad you all like my fanfic and are reveiwing! It means alot. Anyways, here are a list of Japanese terms and things I'll probably use in future chapters, kay?

Taiyoukai - Great Demon Lord

Youkai - Demon

Hanyou - Half Breed

Miko - Preistess

Koi - Love

Onegai - Please

Ja matte - See you later

Onee-san - Older Sister

Neko - Cat

Inu - Dog

Kuso - Damn

Baka - Stupid/ idiot/ ass

Thats about all I can think of that I'll be using. I might end up using more, and if I do, I'll put them up in the other chapters! Thanks much!

Oh! And here are the standings so far!

Inu/Kag - 4

Sess/Kag - 23

Wow, lotsa people want Sess/ Kag. Anyways, thats the end of the voting it'll be SesshoumaruXKagome!! Yay!

Thanks for all the votes, and my reveiwers are great! I love you all so much for reveiwing for me. And if I make a mistake, or spell something wrong, tell me kay? Flames are not enjoyed, but if thats what you got, send 'em anyway. I'll try to update daily okay? Ja Matte!

Uial


	5. Naraku's Plot

-Sesshoumaru's POV-

I walked out of her room locking the door behind me. Leaning against the door and sighing softly, a whimper I could not control escaping my throat and betraying my real emotions. I felt lost; she hated me I just knew she did. And I of course, wasn't helping those matters at all by upsetting her so. I rubbed my eyes to stop the tears that I knew would never fall.

Me, the Lord of the Western Lands, the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, upset to the point of tears! Over a human wench no less! It was preposterous. Well, not so preposterous... it was Kagome and she wasn't human, or a wench. She was just... Kagome and she was my best friend.

I rubbed my eyes again, erasing all thoughts of tears as I regained my composure and walked down the hall. Opening my study door, and pausing there for just a moment.

"_Jaken."_

One word and I heard my faithful, but rather annoying retainer, tottering down the hall on his short legs as fast as he can. Of course tripping and falling on his face just in front of my feet. I mask my look of disgust and amusement and look down my nose at him.

"_When Kagome awakens have her brought to my study."_

Before the toad had a chance to reply, I closed the door to my office, on his nose it seemed because he squawked and I heard him jumping around for a few minutes before he ran off. Down the hall to monitor Kagome's door I'm sure. I walked to one of my many bookcases as I listened to the footsteps outside my door.

Blocking out all sound, I started to pull down book, after scroll, after book. Searching, seeking a spell to remove what I had done. She'd be furious with me, if she knew and remembered. A faint smile touches my lips, but it is quickly wiped away. I've got work to do.

I lose track of time, and only when I notice my eastern wall painted with the reds, oranges, and yellows of a sun set do I realize how much time had passed. I turn, looking out the windows that make up the western wall of my study. It had been years since I simply sat and watched the sun set. I watch the sun slid down below the horizon, the way my land was painted with the magnificent colors, looking like something out of a child's storybook in its perfection.

Hearing a knock on my door, I turn away from my wall, and look at the door. Pushing down the feeling of hope rising in my stomach that it would be Kagome, but I soon discovered I was to be disappointed.

"_Dinner is ready, Milord." _

Whose voice it was, I didn't know, nor did I care. It wasn't Jaken with news of Kagome, and it wasn't Kagome coming to speak with me. Who was on the other side of the door didn't matter. I walked to my desk, sitting down heavily in the chair, and opening the draw to my right, the top most drawers.

I reach inside, and pull out two paintings. One messy, the other perfect, I smile at the irony. The perfect picture was I, in my full demon form, though I looked more like a puppy then a dangerous demon dog. Especially when I was licking the cheek of a little girl who stood beside me laughing; the second picture, the messy one was of me and the same little girl on my back. Going for a piggy back ride. This one was signed 'Sesshoumaru'. How strange I would have been so messy as a child, but needed perfection now... the other picture. The perfect one was signed 'Kagome'.

I sigh, and push away my memories placing the pictures back in the drawer and closing it. I stand and walk to my door. I slip into the hallway with little to no sound and walk down the hall for the dining room. Only to find myself pausing at the end of the hall and looking over my shoulder at the door that lead to Kagome's room, with longing in my eyes.

I was being weak; I pushed the longing I felt for the days of my youth away and turned proceeding across the castle to the dining hall.

-Naraku's Castle NPOV-

The Western Lord was pulled into his memories as through Kanna's mirror, Naraku watched with a sadistic and sinister smile playing across his aristocratic features. A predatory gleam shining in his onyx orbs. He watched the great lord whimper like a lost puppy, and his pleasure at seeing the Taiyoukai in pain only increased.

"_Kagura," _the command cold, and so soft the wind demoness should have never heard it. But she did and in moments she was kneeling by Naraku's side. Her head bowed waiting for his commands.

"_Take a thousand demons with you, and cause a small problem in the Western Lands. When Sesshoumaru comes... mock his foolishness and remind him of the priestess' importance," _Naraku was smirking with a cold intensity that made Kagura shiver in total terror.

"_But Naraku," _Kagura then spoke, looking up at her 'Master' with blood stained crimson eyes. _"Should I leave after this is said? Or do you wish me to- Ah!"_

Having no time to finish speaking, she called out in pain and clutched the fabric over her chest, dropping onto her free hand and panting. Eyes clenched tightly with pain. Pain continued to fill her as Naraku squeezed the pulsing red orb in his hand a second time before releasing it and letting it vanish to who knew where.

"_Do not speak unless asked to. Leave after you say this, but leave the lesser demons there to cause him trouble, and slow him down."_

With a slight nod, Kagura stood shakily, and stumbled rather clumsily out of the room. Panting and still clutching the fabric over her heart she departed the castle as fast as her feather would take her.

Turning his attention back to the mirror, Kanna still held up for him, a feral grin alight on his face as he watched the tormented Western Lord.

-Sesshoumaru's Castle, Western Lands-

On his way to the dining hall Sesshoumaru paused for a moment. Starting to recall more things about his childhood then he would have liked. Leaning against the wall in a very unlordly fashion he closed his eyes and let his memories remind him of the reasons he sent her away.

_His father was fighting Toshihero, the Southern Dragon Lord. He and Kagome watched from the sidelines as the two battle furiously. Then Toshihero was hit, and the faint scream of 'Daddy!' reached the ears of all, seconds before Kagome ran into the middle of the battle._

_The two adults look on in pure horror, as Kagome had rushed before Inutaisho's attack. Inutaisho more surprised the horrified, and Toshihero full of terror for his only child, Sesshoumaru on the other hand, did not think he merely acted. Rushing into the battle also, using speed he never knew he had he passed his fathers attack and grabbed Kagome jerking her out of the way._

_Toshihero seeing his daughter safe, had the barest of moments to move, and move he did. The two warring demons proceeded to do battle once more, but moved the battle away from the two children. Sesshoumaru cradled Kagome, and looked down at her with worry filled eyes._

"_Are you okay, Kago? You have to leave! You can't stay here... it isn't safe," he looked away as though this was difficult to say, then he looked back down at her. "Kagome, I-"_

"_Sesshoumaru-sama!" _The annoying voice of Jaken yelled.

Sesshoumaru pushing off the wall, to stand regal and cold glowering at his retainer as he came around the corner; his brow raised as he waited for the 'Oh-so-important-needs-to-be-screamed-news'.

"_Kagura is in the Western Lands Milord! Her and some of Naraku's demons are destroying the Eastern Border!"_

Sighing in a very annoyed manner, Sesshoumaru ran from the castle. Forgetting all about his memories and dinner; focusing on the immediate problem of Kagura.

-Eastern Border-

Kagura hated Naraku, hated him with a passion. Her blood just boiled at the thought of him, but she could do anything about that. He held her heart, and has used it against her since the day she was 'born'. She cursed the day she was brought into this world and the day he stole that from her. Crimson eyes were glowing as she remembered Naraku's words.

Below her, a thousand demons ran, surprisingly quick and quiet for all of their stupidity. In the air around her Naraku's Hell Wasps flew. Kagura looked down at the western lands and wanted to be sick. Unable to stop the thought that the lands were beautiful, it disgusted her. The grass the deepest color of green, the forests all welcoming; the land mostly demon free.

They struck quickly, hitting the first village in the Western lands they had come upon.

Kagura was enjoying this, killing off the pathetic humans slowly a smirk on her features. Watching as her wind blades tore them apart, along with the land and their homes. A sick pleasure flowing through her veins as she killed them.

She paused in her massacre when she felt the power of Sesshoumaru approaching. Turning in the direction facing the Western Lords power; glancing around the ruined village she couldn't help but grin. She looked up, and the great demon was before her moments after she did so.

He surveyed the damage, looked at the dead and dieing humans. The blood soaked grass, and destroyed land, and he growled. It was inaudible to many ears but he still growled. Turning furious molten gold orbs up to look Kagura's crimson orbs in the eye.

She knew, as he did, that if they got into a fight. She and him, that she would lose and terribly. The cold, untouchable demon watched her, waiting and not saying a word.

"_What's the matter Sesshoumaru? They were only humans," _Kagura taunted grinning sadistically.

"_Kagura."_

She shuttered, the way he said her name promised a punishment worse then death itself. Sesshoumaru remained where he was, waiting for an attack... that would never come.

"_It was foolish you know..." _Kagura said, looking at her fan, and anywhere but Sesshoumaru's eyes. Trailing her fingers over her fan, careful of her claws, _"Leaving such a pure priestess unprotected... all the way back at your castle." _

She laughed at the sound of Sesshoumaru's enraged roar. Jumping onto her feather, and blowing him a kiss and winking before flying out of the Western Lands as fast as the winds would take her. Naraku sneered at Kagura's antics through Kanna's mirror. Vanishing seconds later in a swirl of miasma.

Sesshoumaru understood it now. It was a lure, a trap to get him out of the castle, they were after Kagome! He sliced through demon after demon, before finally getting fed up and pulling out his Tokijin and slicing through over half of them in a mighty sweep of his sword. He continued this way until he finally got rid of them all, sheathing the sword and taking off for his castle at a dead run.

Praying to every god he knew, in every language he knew that Kagome would be safe when he returned. Safe and unharmed.

-Sesshoumaru's Castle, Minutes before-

Stirring Kagome began to awaken, lashes kissing her cheeks as her lids fluttered revealing her blue hues. She glanced around the room, noting that she was alone this time and had a chance to better inspect the room. Sitting up she pulled the fluffy white comforter around herself and let her eyes wander.

The floors were stone, but many fluffy rugs lay over the cold stone floors. The bed she was currently sitting on made of red oak, and was lavished with silks and satins. A red oak dresser and chest also decorated the comfortably sized room. The mural of a majestic white dog, and a little girl with a beautiful woman with silver/white hair, and eyes the brightest of gold kept most of her attention on the north wall. The southern wall was made mostly of mirrors, and glass. A door to the left led to the bathroom, it was open and she could see the white marble inside. Another door, the one Sesshoumaru had locked obviously led out into the hall.

Kagome shuttered, and her eyes darted about, the sudden feeling of not being alone making her extremely uneasy.

"_Sesshoumaru?" _She called out softly, unease written all over her features.

A cold chuckle caused her to shiver in a fear she had never before felt.

"_Guess again little priestess..."_

Stepping into view, the beautiful but deadly Naraku. He wore a fine blue silk kimono, silver fish sewn into it. His bare feet carrying him silently across the floor; dark black hair falling in waves around his face. Onyx eyes glittering coldly, focused completely on her.

"_Naraku," _she said with a soft fear filled cry. Listening again to his cold, cruel chuckle. She took a breath to scream, but it came out as a squeak as Naraku was suddenly before her.

"_Your savior comes... but he will never reach you in time, little Kagome."_

She screamed for Sesshoumaru, before Naraku grabbed her and her world was absorbed into darkness once more.

* * *

Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Four! -Trumpets play- Sorry, just glad I finally got it up. I was going to put it up yesterday but it got deleted so I had to retype it all. Anyways enjoy!

Ja matte minna! Oh! And R&R!


	6. Sweet Torture

Naraku grinned coldly as his eyes lifted, flitting up to look at the door the Western Lord would soon be throwing down. He could hear the infuriated yells of Sesshoumaru, at least until Kagome screamed, then his yells became more panic stricken as he rushed to save the woman he had come to love.

His eyes flickered down to the pale face of the woman that hung limp in his arms. Reaching a hand down, and stroking his fingers through her dark hair, smiling sadistically. Oh yes, this would be the greatest victory over that stupid mutt and the demon lord. He looked up, just as Sesshoumaru threw the door open, his horrified eyes taking in the scene.

Everything looked perfect, nothing was out of place, except a few crumpled blankets, and the deep swirling blackness that was starting to fill the room. Naraku standing at the center of it, holding a faintly glowing form, a form that was Kagome. Even unconscious her body was attempting to purify the demonic youki that was filling the room. She purified enough so that Sesshoumaru could breath. A smirk touched Sesshoumarus lips.

Naraku growled, the lord was still cocky while he held his dearest treasure in his arms! How dare he be so rude! He tightened a hand around Kagome's right arm, delighting in the feeling of her skin bring pricked and thin rivulets of blood starting to drip from her arm down to the floor. The lord didn't stop smiling.

He lowered his head, his eye's shadowed, Naraku looked on, very confused and with no clue as what to do now. He could leave with the girl, but it seemed Sesshoumaru cared naught for her with the way he was smiling even seeing her hurt. A sudden shifting in his arms drew Naraku's attention to the unconscious girl, well… she was unconscious a moment ago.

Rage filled teal eyes were looking up at Naraku, and glowing marks, like ghost forms appeared on the girls face. A pink orb at her brow, and light teal stripes on her cheeks, fangs and claws. She didn't smell human anymore, if anything she reeked of demonic youki. She was abruptly dropped as a clawed hand shoved it's way through Naraku's stomach and twisted.

"What the hell…!" Naraku had no idea what was going on, his hand moved to his stomach, covering the wound there, and he growled in sudden rage at this female demoness.

Sesshoumaru was laughing, well laughing wasn't the right word, it was a soft mild chuckle as he watched the going ons. At least, until Naraku grabbed the demoness and vanished with her. His eyes widened, fear filled him and he screamed.

"Kagome!"

A clawed hand reached out to grab what was no longer there, and he dropped to his knees. She was… gone. Naraku had taken her… he couldn't reach her… how? How had this happened! He roughly punched the floor letting out a broken cry, before sweet darkness consumed him.

He didn't even remember hitting the floor.

_Flashback_

_"Coming Mother! I'm coming" He called back, moments later opening the door and stepping out. The young prince looked about six or seven in human years. His hair reached his mid back, and his markings were dim and light having not yet darkened with age._

_Bright golden eyes were kind and soft, and they met the loving eyes of his mirror image, only older, and feminine. His mother, wearing a beautiful green kimono, with intricate golden patterns smiled to him, reaching out a hand to take his. A hand he accepted happily._

"_Come my darling, we must not keep the other lords and ladies waiting in the south now should we?" Her voice was loving, sweet, and he remembered it so well._

"_No mother, we must not," he gave a boyish laugh and smiled up at her._

_His laughter became more pronounced when he was lifted in his mothers arm, hugged tightly to her chest, and then carried the rest of the way out of the castle. She denied a horse, or any other mode of transportation and instead formed a pale amethyst cloud of youki under their feet._

_Off they went, to go to this southern ball, Sesshoumaru happily chirping out different things he could see while leaning over the side of the cloud. Touching down lightly outside of the castle, Sesshoumaru looked at the small, but accepting castle critically._

"_Mother… it's so small…"_

"_Yes, dear, Toshihero is very simple for a demon. He enjoys living life in an easy manner," the fondness in which his mother spoke of this lord was not missed by Sesshoumaru._

"_Now, go play, and be careful not to get lost in the gardens… it's quite a large labyrinth my little one…" she smiled to him, entering the small but beautiful castle with Sesshoumaru at her heels._

_He found inside to be quite boring, there were children, but they were older then he, and talking politics. Such things did not yet matter to him. So off he wandered, finding those extensive gardens his mother had spoken of. They were beautiful, and far larger then the gardens at home._

_Sesshoumaru stood in awe of these gardens, his feet leading his numb body into the large expanse. Now he understood why his mother said careful not to get lost. If he had a—hold on a moment, what was that? Laughter? And… splashing?_

_He headed deeper into the gardens, following the sound, stumbling upon a girl in a silver kimono with bright blue designs sewn into it in random patterns. She was ruining the kimono by splashing around in a pond._

"_What're you doing?" He asked, raising a brow and walking closer to this strange little girl, but carefully staying out of splashing range._

_The girl looked up, she looked maybe two or three, proper age of a demon if it had only been living a year or so. She gave him a loving and heartmelting smile, her eyes were so bright and lively and kind._

"_Playing wif the fish… do you want to play wif me?" She had an adorable childish voice that Sesshoumaru smiled at. _

"_No, thank you…" he smiled, "I'll just watch, okay?"_

_He settled himself on a nearby bench, watching the little girl laughing and running around in circles. Splashing water all over herself, and making herself look like a wreck. Every now and then she'd catch a fish kiss it's head, then let it go. When she finally got out of the pond she was soaked, and had shoved her thumb in her mouth. She tottered over to Sesshoumaru and stood in front of him a few long moments._

"_I'm Sesshoumaru…" He said softly, and smiled, hoping to see her smile back._

_Her thumb was removed and she smiled brightly, "I'm Kagome!"_

"_And I was getting worried," came a dark voice from behind Sesshoumaru, one to which he tensed until a joyful shout from Kagome as she threw up her arms and was lifted into the arms of the dark man behind Sesshoumaru._

_Stepping out of the shadows, the southern lord smiled to his little girl. Dispite looking rather imposing, he was always so kind, his eyes had never shown malice and his dark voice was rough with the love of a father._

"_Daddy!" The thrilled cry of the little girl had Sesshoumaru confused. Didn't Toshihero have a son?_

"_Yes, my little one, I'm here…" He ruffled the little girl's hair earning himself a bright giggle, "Who is your friend?"_

"_Huh? Oh!" She squirmed until he finally put her down, and she straightened her kimono and at least attempted to look presentable, "Daddy this is Ses… Sess… Sesshou! And Sesshy this is my daddy, Toshi." _

_She smiled so happily, Sesshoumaru didn't have the heart to correct her mistake. Toshihero smiled also, looking down at Sesshoumaru._

"_The little prince of the west? Well I am glad you were looking after my little Kagome. Where might your parents be?"_

"_They're inside," Sesshoumaru said in his boyishly happy voice._

_Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, and then her fathers, laughing softly as she started to drag both of the male demons toward the castle. Sesshoumaru flushed in surprise watching this wet, muddy little girl babble up to the dark lord beside him everything she'd done that day._

_Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile faintly, the ghost presence on his lips making his heart warm. This little girl was so pure, so innocent, even for a demon. She wasn't like the others, he had a feeling that if left alone with her, he could very well fall—_

"_Sesshoumaru!" His thoughts were interrupted by his mother as Kagome then dragged them toward his mother, and his father Inutaisho._

"_Inutaisho!" The clap of the demon lord on his fathers shoulder wanted to make Sesshoumaru wince, that sounded like it had hurt._

"_Good to see you, Toshihero, where is your son?" The cool voice of his father, always controlled met the ears of those in the vicinity._

"_Right here," Kagome was lifted into his arms, the wet muddy girl smiling happily to all the guests now as her father put her on his shoulders, "Everyone!"_

_He had the attention of the room in moments, displeased looks given to the dripping girl._

"_I would like to introduce you to my Daughter! And heir, Kagome!" Everyone was silent, looking on, and Kagome smiled childish, tugged at the hem of her kimono and everyone burst out in warm laughter or applause. _

_Toshihero put Kagome down, and then was herded off by Inutaisho and the other lords. Kagome looked around for Sesshoumaru, whimpering softly when she could find him._

_The tapping on her shoulder had her turning quickly, smiling brightly when she saw Sesshoumaru there, holding out a hand for her to take._

"_Friends?"_

"_Friends."_

_The two smiled at each other, and there was an unspoken agreement, they would always be there for the other. No matter what happened. Little did the two children know, their bonds of friendship would soon be tested in the years to come._

_Sesshoumaru remembered the dark shadow he had seen in the gardens that night, unsure then of what it was, but knowing it boded evil, not for himself. But for Kagome._

_He knew, in his heart, he would protect this pure little girl. Smiling softly to her back as they once again returned to the gardens, this time Sesshoumaru joining in the game of 'Fish' as Kagome had appropriately named it._

End Flashback

When had he woken up? Sesshoumaru wasn't sure, the memory of the first night he and Kagome had met burning brightly in his mind. They had promised, and he was pulling away from that. He was going to let her be killed perhaps by Naraku.

Just sitting there was getting nothing done. The sweet torture of his memories making his cold heart start to pulse with love, with life, with everything he knew he had been missing since Kagome had been taken from him the first time.

He wouldn't lose her, not again, not without a fight and the loss of his life.

He pushed himself to his feet, angry he had wasted time here, instead of searching for her.

"Jaken."

The toad was there within moments, quivering and whimpering as he looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Ready Ah-Un, and find the location of Inuyasha."

"Yes, Milord!" The toad chirped, running off as fast as stubby legs could carry him. He watched Jaken run off with unseeing eyes.

As much as he hated it… he would need his brother's help for this one.

* * *

OMG! I know I've not updated in forever but I've had serious writers block! Here is the long awaited next chapter!

RR

Love,

Uial


	7. Till Death Do Us Part

Inuyasha was pissed. It was like his brother and Kagome had just disappeared! He couldn't find hide nor hair of them for three days now!

"Hurry up!" He yelled over his shoulder to the humans trotting along behind him.

"Inuyasha, we must rest… we'll collapse the moment we find Sesshoumaru at this rate," ah the ever logical Miroku.

"Sesshoumaru is already here," Inuyasha growled, turning sharply to see his brother.

Sesshoumaru sat calmly atop Ah-Un, Jaken no where to be seen. Weird, Sesshoumaru always had Jaken around.

"Damn it! Sesshoumaru! Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga as Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku scramble out of the way.

As much as he hated it… he would need his brother's help for this one. He shook his head, wondering dimly how he could be related to someone as idiotic as Inuyasha.

"Naraku has her."

Inuyasha stopped, and time seemed to freeze. Horror flickered into Inuyasha's eyes, and his companions gasped.

"You…" Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga and his bangs shadowed his eyes. "You let Naraku take her! I'll kill you!"

A red eyed and very demonic Inuyasha looked up. Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha, and he dodged the rush of claws as the enraged hanyou ran toward him. Without Kagome there to 'Sit' him, Sesshoumaru would just have to knock him unconscious.

"This Sesshoumaru would never be so foolish… he kidnapped her…." He growled, and reached out a clawed hand, catching Inuyasha around the throat.

The hanyou was slammed against a tree, "Will you help me get her back or not!" He yelled into the face of the demon who was struggling against his iron grip.

Those words made Inuyasha freeze, and his blood run cold. Sesshoumaru didn't ask for help, he never asked for help, if he did then things were serious. Somehow this registered in the blood lusting demons brain. Slowly golden flickered back into life in Inuyasha's eyes and he viewed his brother.

Miroku, Sang and Shippo looked on from the sidelines; Sesshoumaru had just asked for help, hell had officially frozen over.

"I'll help."

Hell had definitely frozen over, Inuyasha had calmed down, agreed and nodded. Sango promptly fainted, with only Miroku to catch her, careful to keep his hands to himself for once. Shippo started to wail, and Kirara gave a sad little mew.

"What the hell is your problem!" Inuyasha yelled at his companions who were currently acting like Kagome had just died.

"I want Mama!" This from Shippo before Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha who knocked the kitsune over the head.

"We have no time to lose," this from Sesshoumaru, he actually sounded worried.

"Why do you suddenly care about Kagome!" This from Inuyasha, who turned sharply, pointing at his older brother.

"Do you remember the southern demon lord, Toshihero?"

Inuyasha blinked, he'd not remembered that lord for years, and all of a sudden Fluffy was bringing him up.

"Yeah, faintly… what does he have to do with anything?"

Sesshoumaru wanted to pummel his brother, "He had a daughter. Her name was Kagome, she was a few years younger then me, and two to three years older then you. When war broke out between the four lands, she disappeared."

Inuyasha scratched his ears, attempting to remember. Then it hit him, hard.

Flashback

"_Big brother!" Came the bright voice of Inuyasha, he was so cute as a child._

_Sesshoumaru looked over from where he was playing with a little girl, he blinked. "Inu… Yasha? What're you doing out of the castle? Where's your nurse?"_

_A soft giggle from beside him alerted Sesshoumaru to the presence of the girl once more. He wanted to smack himself in the forehead, she'd forgotten about her. She'd turned his life upside down, he noted. Crossing his arms over his chest, and shifting his weight to his right foot, he blew his bangs out of his eyes, and gave a glance to the raven haired girl beside him._

"_So you're the Inuyasha I've been hearing so much about…" Her voice was warm, she appeared maybe eight, while Sesshoumaru looked about ten. She bent down some, to smile warmly at the little hanyou, who bared his fangs and attempted to growl._

"_So what about me?" He huffed, trying to stand taller, and look more imposing… Kagome just laughed._

"_You never told me how adorable he was Sesshou!" She looked at Sesshoumaru, who smiled sheepishly, and then at Inuyasha who tilted his head confused, one ear flopping like a puppy's. _

"_Sess…hou?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, who smirked, and ruffled the small hanyous hair._

"_Come on Kagome, your father will be worried…" Sesshoumaru turned to start walking away, but he paused seeing Kagome wasn't coming, that she was still observing a four year old Inuyasha._

_Golden eyes watched the scene as Kagome held out a hand, smiling to the hanyou, who swiped at her, cutting open her forearm, dark blood oozing from the wound, as she looked at it. The wound healed in only a matter of moment, and she held her hand out again. Sesshoumaru growled, near seeing red that his little brother had harmed Kagome. How dare he! And then his hated glare eased when Kagome smiled._

"_It's alright Inuyasha… I'm not going to hurt you… Lets get back to the castle, okay?" The boy blinked, before he reached out to hesitantly take the demoness' hand. _

_Inuyasha held his free hand out to his brother, never dreaming he would take his hand. When Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha hand, with Kagome on the other side, a smile broke out on the childs face. With a playful smile, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru lifted their hands, swinging Inuyasha back and forth between them, laughter breaking free._

_They were all so carefree that day, the walls Sesshoumaru had built around himself before meeting Kagome had crumbled, leaving him more like his mother than his father. Kagome was more human than demon, and was already gazed at longingly by some of the teenaged demons. She was as powerful as she was kind, and they all knew it._

_Watching them from the castle was Inutaisho, and Toshihero, who smiled at his daughters happiness while Inutaisho scowled at his sons lack of control._

_Toshihero spoke. "You know one day it will happen…"_

"_What?" Growled Inutaisho._

"_He will tell her, he loves her, what then will you do Inutaisho?" Toshi looked at his lifelong friend, who had changed for the worse over the years. Especially after that human woman had come to him. _

_Inuyasha human mother was beautiful and kind, but whatever it was she did to cause Inutaisho's gaze to turn her way, changed him. The once kind, if stoic demon lord was now easily angered. And had a hatred burning for most of the demon race, and human race as well. If only Sesshoumaru's mother still lived, she would set things right._

"_That will not happen, for he will not love." Inutaisho turned away, and walked into the Castle, Toshihero walking in after him a few moments later, unaware of the gaze on their backs as Sesshoumaru watched them._

_Having heard everything._

"_Lets make a promise, okay 'Yasha, Sesshou?" Kagomes voice broke him out of his thoughts._

_Sesshoumaru turned to her, looking quizzically at her, then at Inuyasha, who looked just as curious._

"_Okay…" The brothers agreed with her slowly. Inuyasha's head tilted and ear flopping._

"_Lets promise, we'll always be together, and only death will part us… promise?" _

_Her eyes were so bright, and hope filled, Inuyasha agreed swiftly. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, he considered everything, he knew war would break out soon, he also knew it was unlikely they would survive. He knew, but still, he smiled and nodded._

"_It is a promise, Kagome."_

_He reached out and took her hand, pulling her against his chest in a tight hug. Kagome tucking her head under his chin, holding him tight, both ignoring Inuyasha's questions, before he just ran to the castle._

"_Till death do us part Sesshou?" _

"_Till death do us part, Kagome."_

_It was a week later when the war broke out, and Kagome disappeared._

End Flashback

Inuyasha remembered that day, he'd pushed it so far into his memory, he didn't want to remember a time when Sesshoumaru had been his idol… a time when they had laughed together.

"… is …?" His question was left unfinished, but Sesshoumaru nodded looking at Inuyasha.

"It is…" He looked toward the sky, eyes pained. The rest of the Inu-companions looked on confused as to what the brothers were talking about.

* * *

I know, I know, it's taken me forever to get this up, I'm sorry!

But here it is, my long awaited 7th chapter! Yay for me!

I'm working on Ch. 8 now, keep reading and reviewing, thanks!

Uial


End file.
